TMNT Rainbow Rock's Love cap 2
by D4niEl13s
Summary: Luego de derrotar a las Dazzlings,todo vuelve a la normalidad, las chicas están ahora mas tranquilas ahora que no tienen nada de que preocuparse,pero las Dazzlings no se rendirán tan fácilmente...mientras en otro lado pasan cosas mucho mas extrañas, las chicas no tienen idea de todo lo que les espera por delante...


Tmnt RAINBOW ROCAS DEL AMOR

CAP 1 "PASO POR CASUALIDAD...U OTRA COSA?"

Martes 12/02/2016

En la preparatoria CHS

2:19 PM

La D. Celestia estaba dando anuncios sobre el intercambio de la escuela CHS ...

 **D. Celestia:la subdirectora Luna y yo estábamos hablando del intercambio de estudiantes con la de la Preparatoria Roosevelt y llegamos a el acuerdo de intercambiar algunos de nuestros alumnos por los de Roosevelt para que sus estudiantes puedan tener la misma experiencia que ustedes tanto como los que vayan tengan la misma experiencia de ellos.**

 **Rainbow:eso significa que los que vayan tienen que dejar de ser wondercolts ? Que desperdicio...**

 **S. Luna:en realidad... la preparatoria Roosevelt no tiene equipos deportivos así que su directora axedio a que Winleress fueran wondercolts.**

 **D. Celestia:exactamente y los alumnos que quieran ir a Roosevelt pueden anotarse aquí ...hay solo 300 becas.**

 **Flash:okey...y...ah... donde se supone que esta esa escuela?**

 **S. Luna:en New York...**

 **Rarity:ahhhhhhh...New York donde me anoto**

 **... rarity estas segura de es una buena idea...**

 **Fluttershy:si...no creo que me agrade estar en una escuela diferente...en un pais diferente**

 **Rarity:vamos chicas ,new york tiene una muy alta reputacion ...la moda ,el glamour,hay y no se imaginan todo lo demas...hay hectareas y hectareas de manzanos(mirando a applejack)hay muchos centros de adopcion de animalitos(mirando a fluttershy)hay estadios de futbol(mirando a rainbow)hay muuuchas bibliotecas y centros de experimentos(mirando a sunset)y muchos cines y discotecas de fiesta todas las noches(mirando a pinkie)solo piensenlo chicas es una gran...chicas?**

Y las chicas estaban anotandose antes de que rarity se diera cuenta...

 **Applejack:ven rarity que estas esperando?nos vamos a newyork!YIIIIJAAA!**

Y asi fue pero al llegar cada una tomo su camino para recorrer la ciudad y como ya habian pagado el hotel donde se ivan a quedar decidieron que volverian al hotel a desempacar asi que sunset simplemente se dedico a caminar por alli...

sunset recordaba todo lo que habia aprendido con la princesa celestia y la princesa twilight y escucho

un ruido miro y habia una parada de autobus y como no tenia nada mas que hacer ...ya que...

 **Sunset:mmm...el viaje hasta aqui tardo 5 horas (mirando su reloj de mano)tal vez si logro tomar**

 **el autobus llege al hotel con las demas(en su reloj:12:15)bueno...**

Sunset:esperaba en la parada de autobus mientras pensaba...

 **Sunset:que ambiente tan pesado ...siento como si me observaran pero ...no hay nadie aqui...**

y de repente sonó el tono de un celular y cuando sunset volteo había un tipo con capucha sentado detrás de ella y con un celular con forma de caparazón de tortuga...

 **Sunset:ESE TIPO NO ESTABA AHI!(graciosa)**

sunset volteo disimuladamente algo nerviosa y había mucho silencio cuando alguien lo rompió asustando a sunset...

 **extraño:es peligroso que una niña...ande sola tan tarde...**

 **Sunset:(nerviosa)eh...ca-c-c-claro yo eh...**

sunset soltó una gota de sudor y trago grueso y el tipo paro de escribir en el celular ...

 **Sunset:va-vale nos vemos...(yéndose disimuladamente)**

Sunset dejo al extraño en la parada y suspiro de alivio y saco su teléfono para llamar a una de las chicas.

 **Sunset:ahh**

pero antes de encender la pantalla vio la sombra de un hombre de aspecto robusto parado justo detras de ella y muy diferente al encapuchado que habia dejado atras

volteo rapidamente y lo que vio fue el autobus yendose.

 **Sunset:perdi el autobus...**

volteo y empezo a preguntarse muy nerviosa.

 **Sunset:debio haber sido mi imaginacion...pero...porque aun siento que me siguen...sera...MMM MMM!**

Y de repente unas manos le taparon la boca y la llevaron bruscamente a un callejon oscuro y cuando sunset volteo era el tipo de la parada quien la tenia con una mano tapandole la boca y la otra agarrandole una mano sunset intento decir algo pero no podia...

 **Extraño:ssshhhhh...**

y sunset empezo a mover los brazos y las piernas sin cesar pero el tipo no la soltaba y este asomo la cara al la calle y vio a el hombre robusto con el telefono de sunset en la mano ...

 **Puesta del sol: ey! Fuefdame, fuefdame!**

Y el hobre volteo hacia el callejon y el tipo escondio la cabeza rapidamente y mientras sunset gritaba el hombre se dirigia a donde estaban (sunset no sabia que estaba pasando y solo queria salir corriendo de ahi) asi que de repente el tipo nervioso tomo a sunset por los hombros y la puso contra la pared ,sunset se quedo en silencio y de repente... **¡LA BESO!**

y mientras la besaba le soltaba el cabello(sunset tenia el cabello tejido de ambos lados)y cuando el hombre robusto se asomo al callejon los vio a los dos besandose y no pudo reconocer a la chica asi que se fue.

El tipo rapidamente dejo de besar a la chica y se le quedo viendole ya que estaba paralizada ,pero el tipo recobro la postura y se puso del otro lado del calejon a asegurarse de que el hombre se iva.

Se volteo, dio un suspiro y se dejo caer en la pared relajadamente.

 **Sunset:que...**

 **extraño:hug?**

 **Sunset:¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES!?**

el tipo se levanto rapidamente del suelo y se quito el sweter...

 **Extraño:ja...que quien soy? ya deberias saberlo soy el hombre que te salvo la vida(orgulloso y presumido) soy el mejor ,el unico ,el atractivo ,el misterioso... Rafa...**

y sunset le zampo una cachetada tan fuerte que callo al piso antes de terminar su frase...

 **Extraño:elle...**

 **Sunset:(enfadada)como se le ocurre hacer cosa tan asquerosa a una chica que nisiquiera conoce y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.**

Rafaelle se levanto y con el dedo indice le levanto la cara a sunset ya que era mas alto que ella e intentando seducirla...

 **Rafaelle:oye no te pongas tan isterica ,recuerda que te salve la vida por ser una chica tan sexy...**

sunset lo empujo y vio que era un adolescente como de 17 años alto pelirrojo y con una bandana roja.

 **Sunset: y de quien se supone que me salvaste?**

 **Raph: Kraang de un ...**

 **Sunset:que es un krang ?**

 **Raph:quedate aqui y no te muevas...**

y se fue por las azoteas

 **Sunset:ja!que me quede ahi esta loco si cree que...**

y raph cayo de la azotea empujando a una especie de robot y le saco un cerebro del pecho con ojos tentaculos y boca lo tomo de los tentaculos y dijo

 **Raph:esto es un kraang**

 **Sunset:un cerebro?...**

 **SER CONTIBUE ...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ,llevo unos 2 años con este crossover a papel y me gustaria tener la opinion de alguien sobre las demas**

 **parejas para no decepcionar a nadie aqui estan las ideas:**

 **LeoxRarity**

 **LeoxFluttershy**

 **Leoxapplejack**

 **Donniexabril**

 **Donniexrarity**

 **Donniextwilight**

 **Mikeyxrarity**

 **Mikeyxpinkie**


End file.
